


One Shot Madness

by JJayVoid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Pleae im not joking, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJayVoid/pseuds/JJayVoid
Summary: In which much fluff angst and sin will be written.Pretty much what the title suggests I guess, though the probability that there will be more than One of that Shot is extremely high.Dont kill me for not tagging I'm on a phone this shit is hard.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Pretty much what the title suggests I guess, though the probability that there will be more than One of that Shot is extremely high.

Im JJay I finally made an account, this will be interesting.

Suggestions are more than welcome!

I'm a slut for Sub Ink so if you not into that I'm extremely sorry though if I'm feeling in the mood I may be able to possibly change that. Not promising anything. Errorink is my little black dress so fight me if you disagree, not really tho lol. Idk other ships are welcome I'll pick n choose. But other than that anything goes, dont have a clue what to start with so if someone wants to suggest something that would be greatly appreciated.


	2. The Garden P1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I actually managed to post something sorry if it's not what was expected life unfortunately happened. I decided the best way to do this is in parts so I dont lose all my motivation at once.

The chances of anything growing in this wasteland was low, why he'd chosen to stay was a mystery. Maybe it was the atmosphere or maybe the fact that noone ever dared to enter this part of the forest. Noone to annoy him. Error looked out across the land behind the makeshift building that was meant to be his home, if you could call it that. The walls crumbled at the slightest touch not that he would touch the walls anyway. He sighed picking up his coffee and walked down the poorly marked path towards a tree. Other crops produced the bare minimum while this produced not a single apple.  
"I cant believe I'm doing this.." There was a rumour, that leaving something of emotional value would bring luck. What kind of luck he didnt know but that was something he was willing to risk. He took a sip of his drink and pulled a shiny silver band of out the old blue pocket. Taking a final look before throwing it down into soil around the withered tree. If it worked it worked if not it's not like anything was lost. A drop of rain landed on his head and pulled him back to reality it was late away. Error decided to port rather than walk back to the building, cleaning muddy footprints wasnt his favourite job. The thought of his warm bed more inviting by the second, he didnt bother to shower before getting under the covers and falling asleep. 

The rain continued through the night heavily pounding the soil uncovering the silver. Only for it to be covered by the mud again when a foot landed beside it. 

Error groaned while rolling over in bed, it was too early for the birds to be singing and the sun shining though the windows. He threw his forearm over his eye sockets to block the glare. "Stupid fucking sunlight." He couldn't remember the last time sunlight woke him up. Probably because it didnt shine here much, neither did the bird usually sing. There wasnt a tree with fruits for them to feed from. "What the fuck." Error pulled his cover off and was down the stairs in an instant. It was most definitely brighter than the days before. He reached the back door and threw it open. "Holy fuck.... that's some Disney stuff.." Glasses, he needed to double check he wasn't seeing stuff. Well not seeing stuff. But sure enough he wasnt going insane. Error ported down the path looking at the vegetables and fruits, they looked brighter more full of colour. He nelt down and picked strawberry, would it taste as good. Error let out a noise of satisfaction as he bit into it, oh starts it did. "I'm glad you think they taste nice, sometimes when your constantly trying them you cant actually tell if they taste any good. But I'm glad they are, well I presume so by the noise you just made." The dark skeleton turned around so fast he was sure he'd got whiplash, he had a sharp bone out just as fast. " Who the void are you?! And what are you doing trespassing!" The trespasser backed up immediately and held their palms up in surrender. "Woah I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you and I'm not trespassing you.." The colourful skeleton paused before rummaging around in his pocket. Error didnt take his eyes off him for a second. "Sorry about that I lost it for a second there. You called me. Well you didnt call me call me but you get what I mean." He held out the silver band that Error threw down last night. So the rumours were true, it had worked. Error lower his weapon and his stance, there is no way some fairy would attack him and win. "Your a fae? You look nothing like a fae."  
"Well duh, we can change our physical appearance."


	3. Not a Chapter but my thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally a chapter where I put what I think and feel about things, will be updated as and when.

This is gonna sound like utter madness. But Error and Ink is literally the same as Cole and Phoebe from Charmed no one can change my mind. If no one else knows what that is I'm too old to be in this fandom anymore.


End file.
